


We Have A Court Mage?

by lazerdickramsey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ah king au, Flirting, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Mage Ryan, Prince Gavin, king AU, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazerdickramsey/pseuds/lazerdickramsey
Summary: Gavin had never really been the one to explore even when it came to his own kingdom. Though one thing for sure was he never expected them to have a court mage.





	We Have A Court Mage?

Sunbeams shown through the windows as curtains flowed through the breeze. Golden boots tapped against the cool stone flooring, a green cape following behind dragging across the floor. A gloved covered hand ran across a window sill, feeling the rough stone surface as green eyes ran over the town during it’s beautiful day. The chilling morning air kissed the young prince’s cheeks, turning them a soft pink.

The prince’s attention was cut abruptly by a loud running coming up behind him. He turned, his boots barely making any noise, to see a servant of his father’s trying their best to carry a somewhat seeming heavy box up a flight of stairs. With an awful sounding heave the servant dropped the box atop of the stairs, dropping their hands to shakily hold their knees.

After a few seconds they pushed themselves up, running a hand through their sweat soaked hair. With a deep inhale they allowed themselves a few seconds to recollect before exhaling which was followed by a nod. Their eyes opened only to jump at the sight of the golden prince standing only mere inches away. Hands flew up instantly not knowing what else to do, “S-sir-I mean your majesty!” The servant stuttered out before dropping quickly to the ground to bow their head, “I apolog-” They were cut off by the prince’s light voice speaking up.

“No need to apologize.” His voice held a soft chuckle as he waved his hand, “I can barely make it up a flight of stairs myself.” He joked in hopes that it would allow the servant to relax.

The servant couldn’t help a small smile before pushing themselves to stand, trying to crack their back, “Everyday I tell myself it gets easier but here I am,” They laughed to themselves before they gestured towards the box that took up the space in between them, “I was simply just trying to deliver some supplies to the court mage.” The last sentence caught the attention of the prince.

“Court mage?” Gavin hadn’t realized they even had such a thing, “You must be pulling on my leg or something I’ve never even heard of our kingdom having any sort of mage. Plus with the way my father speaks of them I highly doubt a court mage.”

“But sir, it’s true,” They seemed to have relaxed as they pointed down the hall, “just down that way leads to some descending stairs to where the mage prefers to have his residency.”

Gavin followed the direction of where the servant was pointing with a curious glint in his eyes. He remembered the box and pointed a finger down towards it, “I noticed you struggling with this. Do you have some sort of pain?”

The servant rubbed their arm nervously at the thought of being called out by the prince himself, “I had been working since before the crack of dawn your majesty. My muscles can only handle so much.”

This sparked an idea in Gavin’s mind, “Let me take it down to this mage.” As he began to squat down the servant spoke up.

“My Prince! No! Sir please I am fully capable.” They dropped down as well but as they reached for the box Gavin slapped their hands away.

“I am also capable of carrying a box.” Gavin placed his hands on each side of said box before pushing himself up. He smiled at the servant doing his best to hide the fact that maybe this box was a bit heavier than he anticipated.

“Sir..you really don’t have to do that-“ they were shushed by Gavin.

“Go get yourself some rest.” Gavin retorted as he began to walk down the hall. The servant stood there slightly awkwardly wondering to themselves what they should do now as they watched Gavin shakily make his way down towards the basement. 

 

The mage’s apprentice watched as his mentor place a glass bottle, filled with a bright sparkling liquid, down in front of him. His eyes ran over it for a quick second before speaking, “I still do not fully agree with the last statement you made.” Referring to an earlier conversation they had before they distracted themselves with work. 

The mage kept their eyes down, reading over some listings on a board he was holding before it clicked in his mind what his apprentice meant, “Oh please Kerry,” He dropped the board onto the table as well before jestering to the room around them, “simply look at this room alone we clearly get no respect.” He ran a hand through his slightly messy hair as he plopped down into the sit besides Kerry, “Plus if you ask me the king of these lands is barely a decent one at that.” 

Kerry sat up cautiously, looking around at the walls as if anyone was actually listening in on them. In a hushed whisper he spoke, “You can’t just say that...it could end with treason.” 

His mentor couldn’t help but chuckle as he side eyed Kerry, “Now,” he spoke lowly, “Who is going to hear us? If you have not noticed we live inside a box buried deep underneath the actual kingdom. The coffins of past lives have it better than us.” 

Kerry frowned at the statement knowing there is a harsh truth to what he said and it left them sat in silence. He felt himself getting lost in his work again as he concentrated deeply at the papers in front of him. He didn’t even notice the knocking at the door until he felt a hand pat at his shoulders. He broke out of whatever trance he was in to look his mentor in the eyes, “Hm?” He was a bit confused still not really realizing there was knocking. 

“I believe our supplies are here,” a short silence revealed the knocking to Kerry, “Go fetch the door for me now.” The mage ordered as he kept his gaze down at the potion he was checking. With a nod Kerry placed his pencil down, pushed himself up and off the chair then made his way over to the door and opened it.

“Supplies for a Mr. Mage?” The voice of the person came from behind the box that Kerry couldn’t really see over.

“Yeah thank you, please place it on this table over here.” Kerry turned away to lead them towards the correct spot. Without any knowledge of the fact that the prince of the kingdom they served under had just walked into their small workshop Kerry patted the table he knew his mentor would want the supplies placed on. The box was dropped down with a relieving huff and long arms reached passed Kerry for a nice stretch. Shoulder bones cracked and Kerry turned to look directly at Prince Gavin as he let out a sigh. Kerry’s entire face dropped in utter shock, “Your Majesty!” The words caught the mage’s attention causing him to halt all work he was dealing with.

Kerry’s sudden yelling caused Gavin to lose any cool composure he seemed to have had and he almost tripped on his own legs as he jumped, “Give a guy a warning before you go yelling like that!” He placed a hand over his chest in an attempt to calm his beating heart.

Kerry’s words got caught in the back of his throat and the only sensible thing his brain would allow him to do was to bow down as fast as he could, “I apologize!” He realized he had yelled again and looked up at Gavin his eyes darting through the room in some nervous breakdown he was having. 

“Remember to breathe Kerry.” A deeper voice brought Gavin back to the actual reason why he came down to this basement. Gavin turned himself around to take a good long look at the room he had entered. The gray brick walls were covered with hanging tools of all assortments from simple hammers to contraptions Gavin had zero idea about. There were long desks pressed up against each walls as well and they too were filled with potion bottles and pieces of paper slipping off the sides. In the middle of the room there was a large square table that seemed to be made out of dark oak and there stood the other man, his hands against the table’s surface as he eyed Gavin down.

“Oh,” Gavin heard his own voice speaking yet he didn't remember actually agreeing to this, “Hello, am I correct to assume you’re the court mage?” He thought why not just get straight to the point, “I saw a servant carrying over this box and when I asked where they had been heading they told me about this place here,” He caught himself nervously rambling, “I didn’t even know this was here honestly.” Gavin stopped himself from talking when he heard the low chuckle that came from the mage.

Kerry looked over at his mentor as he caught Kerry’s gaze, “What did I tell you Kerry? We are nothing down here.” 

Kerry slowly dropped his head before turning back to the box and opened it up. He spoke quietly, “Everything’s here.” He nodded over at Gavin who had brought his attention back to Kerry when he spoke. “Thank you my prince.” 

Gavin couldn’t help the gentle smile he gave him, “No need for that.” Kerry didn’t really reply besides a quick flash of some sort of smile before returning back to his work. Gavin found himself alone with the mage as he looked around the room once more before he noticed Kerry had left the main room to disappear into the back.

“May I help you?” Gavin blinked and looked back over to the mage who had sat back down at this point and he realized he must’ve been standing there like a fool.

“Oh,” He rocked back on fourth on the heels of his feet, “um sorry I’m just a bit curious about this new place.”

“Careful,” the mage spoke back, “Curiosity could get you killed.” Gavin opened his mouth but nothing came out, “Though I suppose you could enjoy your stay here.” He returned his attention back to his work just as Gavin decided this was the time to get friendly. A hand showed up in his field of vision and he looked up at Gavin who was looking down at him, “Pardon? What is this?”

“Silly mage it’s a greeting.” Gavin insisted they shook hands as the mage gave him another look over, taking a quick second to judge if he could trust Gavin enough before just deciding he wasn’t a threat at all. He returned Gavin’s hand shake and that caused Gavin’s smile to widen, “May I know your name? I’m Gavin if you hadn’t already known.” He caught himself, “That sounded a bit big headed didn’t it? I really didn’t mean it like that I swear.” He held his hands up.

The mage shook his head with a small smile, “Trust me compared to that father of yours you have the smallest ego I have come to known.”

“Thanks?” Gavin laughed nervously not knowing if that was a compliment.

“No need but I do suppose I could allow you to know myself,” He placed his hand over his chest to emphasize that he was talking about himself, “My name is Ryan and you shall not call me anything else but that. Understood?”

Gavin nodded, “It’s very nice to meet you Ryan.” The name flowing out Gavin’s mouth as if he’d known Ryan for years. 

Ryan hummed, “Sadly I can’t say the feeling is mutual but thank you for delivering my supplies. You are allowed to leave at any given point,” Ryan looked Gavin directly in his eyes, “and I truly mean any.” But Gavin just brushed off the obvious order to leave.

“So..” Gavin looked around the room to determine what kind of question he could ask when his eyes landed on all the potion bottles that filled the wall racks and tables, “what sort of thing do you do down here?”

“I am a court mage what is it do you believe I do?” Ryan answered back quickly hoping that Gavin would get bored and leave, but that didn’t happen.

All Gavin could do was shrug, “I’d say magic but the only real experience I have with that sort of thing is when the occasional special day would come where our court jester is allowed into the throne room.” Ryan took high offense to that as he took a deep breath and turned his head back to look at Gavin with dark eyes. 

“You should be honored I did not instantly stab a stick through that neck of yours for comparing the work I do to an idiotic court jester that is only allowed in the throne room when that worthless father of yours drinks too much to remember his own name.” Gavin was taken back in utter shock not only by Ryan’s words but also by the pure hatred he saw in his eyes. Ryan realized how he just acted and pulled back as he cleared his throat, “I am going to preface whatever relationship you wish to have with me with — I will never apologize for speaking ill of your father — though I have been told to be a bitter person.” Gavin’s eyes scanned over Ryan’s face not knowing what to say at all. Ryan was actually hoping this was finally the last straw that would make Gavin leave but instead the prince broke into laughter.

“Please my father couldn't run a mile let alone an entire kingdom!” He threw his head back as he continued to laugh at his father’s expense. Ryan, who now realized that maybe he wouldn’t lose his head today, smirked.

“He truly is not fit for such the title he did not even earn.” 

“Well alright, you think you could do better?” Gavin asked between giggles.

“Could I do better than a drunkard who will eventually be the cause of his own death, was born into the crown instead of actually proving he knows anything about leadership and laughs at a sad poor man tripping himself?” The way Ryan spoke made it seem ridiculous he even needed to ask this question.

Gavin crossed his arms, his warm smile continued to bring light into the entire room, “You know it was a simple yes or no question.”

“Then yes.” Ryan answered back with little to no hesitation.

With that answer Gavin leaned over the table and dropped his elbows down so he could place his chin into his hands, he’d ignore the quick glance Ryan made towards his lips, then he spoke with some sort of cocky attitude, “Well looks like you’ll have to wait.” He removed one hand from under his chin to point at himself, “After me. If you didn’t understand what I was hinting at.”

“Oh you have no need to worry,” Ryan gently placed his hand on Gavin’s to hold it in his, “I understand the hierarchy but you have forgotten one small detail.” 

Gavin hummed as he kept his gaze with Ryan, “And what is that?” He hadn’t even realized his voice dropping into a teasing whisper.

Ryan’s smiled turned sly as he crushed Gavin’s fingers in his hand, “I can take that throne away as easily as I can take your life right here and now.” Gavin’s entire composure dropped at the opened mouth smile Ryan had given him before letting go of his hand and looking back at the papers in front of him. Gavin’s squished hand was left hanging in the air since it’s owner couldn’t find it in his entire body to move.

“That could lead to treason…” Ryan would have barely been able to hear the prince’s hushed voice if it weren’t for the fact that he was a mere few inches away from him.

“I trust that my prince would never rat out a simple court mage, right? I mean I simply entertain myself with card tricks what sort of defense would I have?” His eyes never leaving the papers this time around.

“With plans of killing or harming your prince in any way I might just have to tell someone of a guard ranking.” Gavin’s voice continued to stay at a low level but he finally found the correct muscles to move his hand down as he stared at the side of Ryan’s face and he took in all the features he could.

Ryan felt Gavin’s gaze burn into the side of his skull and he was left with no other option but to turn back to see such green eyes staring directly into his. 

The world seem to dissipate as Gavin allowed himself to get lost in the bright blue he found himself entranced with. That is, until Ryan spoke.

“How could I ever harm such a delicate creature?” This soft version of Ryan’s voice left Gavin yearning to hear it more. 

“Thank you..” Was all Gavin could say as his cheeks flushed a gentle pink and he held his hands against his chest shyly.

Ryan tilted his head with a light chuckle, “There is really no need to thank me someone as radiant as you much get compliments left and right.”

Gavin shook his head in disagreement, “Being in a roll of power tends to drive small talk away.”

Ryan dropped his cheek to rest in the palm of his hand as the other pinched Gavin’s chin, aligning their eyes once more, “Such a sad shame,” He spoke mockingly, “All these blind fools allowing something as beautiful as you to drift into utter waste.”

Gavin found his confidence returning to him and he pulled away with a playful smirk as he pushed Ryan’s hand off to the side, “You’ve sure gotten cocky now haven’t you? Speaking to your prince in such a way.”

“Oh but someone as deprived of normal talk like yourself must crave to satisfy that hunger you have accumulated over the years.”

“I guess you could say that.” Gavin didn’t want to let Ryan know how true his statement was.

“Sadly I can not promise you any form of simple chatting.” Ryan brought his hand back up to cup Gavin’s cheek, “I pride myself on the fact that I am a man of riddles I leave everything else for the peasants.”

Gavin stood up, his eyes looking away not being able to look at Ryan, “You really are a strange one.”

“And you consider yourself to be the face of normality?” Ryan followed Gavin’s steps as he pushed himself up to stand as well.

“Am I not?” Gavin crossed his arms at Ryan as he took a step closer.

“You really see yourself as everyone else?” Ryan gently placed a hand on Gavin’s upper arm.

Gavin wanted to pull away but couldn’t, “I see myself as a curious person that doesn’t want a normal basic life.” 

Ryan smiled, his hand running down Gavin’s arm, “It truly does sadden me that such a golden treasure has been locked away behind these brick walls. A normal life is something you will never have so it is best you do not wish to live one.”

Gavin’s eyes looked over Ryan’s face in sadness before looking down, “Don’t remind me.”

Ryan’s smile faltered, “Do not look so depressed my little prince a normal life would be a life filled with early wakening and so much stress you would rather pull your own hair out than continue for another second. Do you not agree that it is for the best that you continue to live the life of a prince or is there some sort of wish to pursue a newly found persona?”

Gavin eyed Ryan slightly annoyed, “What I wish to do with my life is my business alone not my father’s or some court mage I had no idea about.” He backed away from Ryan even more.

Ryan’s sly smile returned, “Such rebellion in one tiny body.” He held a hand out for Gavin, “Come little prince there is no need to be so stubborn I am simply speaking my mind.”

Gavin glared at him, “Well I’d be careful that mind of yours could get you hung.”

Ryan clicked his fingers causing Gavin to feel a sudden warmth around his hips. He felt his body being pulled until he was completely pressed up against Ryan’s chest. His hands braced against Ryan to hold himself up while Ryan’s hands dropped to his hips, “I ask of nothing but secrecy my little prince. He would never really send me to the gallows now would he?”

Gavin swallowed the lump that had risen up in his throat, “I will let you off with a warning...this time you hear me?”

Ryan’s smiled turned dark at the realization that he had Gavin already wrapped around his finger, “Now that’s an obedient little prince.” He leaned down until he was aligned with Gavin’s ear as he whispered, “You have proven to me that you have a sense of intelligence and I hope to speak to you again.” 

Gavin’s face began to heat up as he stared up at Ryan with a loss for words. He tried to say something when Kerry returned to the main room, “Um..excuse me? Am I interrupting something?”

Gavin frantically shook his head as he shoved Ryan off from him, “No!” He cleared his throat, “No no not at all I must be going I have much work to get to.” He eyed the door before nodding at Kerry, “It was a pleasure to meet you.” He sent a quick glance at Ryan before rushing out the door.

After a few seconds of staring at the closed door Ryan turned his attention to Kerry, “Did you finish what I assigned of you?”

Kerry looked between the door and Ryan before nodding, “Yes but what was happening? If I may ask..that is.”

Ryan looked at the table in the middle of the room before returning his gaze to Kerry, “Answer me this Kerry am I intruding on your life?”

Kerry shut his mouth instantly and shook his head.

“Then it is very ideal you do not intrude into mine.”

“Yes sir...” Kerry all but whispered as he dropped his head to the floor and returned himself to work.

Ryan sat back down at the table his mind wandering back to Gavin’s flushed face as he looked up at Ryan, pressed up against his chest. He found himself not being able to fully concentrate back onto what he was doing as his mind filled with plans he’d love to enact on Gavin.

**Author's Note:**

> Very first fic this account has posted if you liked this or want to see more of what we do check out our Tumblr at Lazerdickramsey!


End file.
